Obliviate
by Quickhidetherumx
Summary: Draco can't escape the memories. Even though both of their lives depend on it. Inspired by the song 'Taking over me'


Inspiration :Taking over me – Evanescence 

**Hey guys, so this is just a little drabble that I wrote while listening to Taking over me by Evanescence. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath as I splashed the cold water over my face. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and shook my head at my reflection. I was pale, even for myself. I glanced at the mark on my arm and scowled. The dark mark. The 'badge of honour,' I had been given. I scoffed and splashed my face again. All this mark gave me was a reminder of everything I had lost.

"Draco, is everything okay?" I heard the tentative knock at the other side of the door and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Yes," I lied. I heard my mother sigh and then the door unlocked and my mother stepped into the room and sighed heavily.

"Oh Draco," she whispered pushing my hair from my eyes.

"It's better this way. He can't hurt her if he doesn't know about her. You know that," she murmured. I ran a hand through my hair and ground my teeth together. Of course I knew that. I wasn't stupid. I scratched my stomach and glanced at my mother.

"I've been dreaming about her again," I muttered. My mother closed her eyes and put a hand over her mouth.

"Draco, you know how dangerous that is. You need to control it. What are you going to do if he finds out? He'll kill her Draco," she said sharply. I let out a frustrated growl.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?" I snapped. I stepped back into my bedroom and my mother followed after me, wand in hand. She glanced at me before attacking my mind.

I didn't even have the time to put up my defences. I could feel my mother probing through my mind and a sea of memories swam before my eyes. _Hermione grinning at me from over a book and shaking her head in exasperation._ My heart clenched at the memory. The room of requirement. How often had we met there?

" _You know Draco. You ought to be careful or people might actually think you like me," she said smugly. My mouth quirked up and I looked at her smugly._

 _"I think you've got more to lose if anyone finds out that you like me," I reminded her._ Then it was gone and I was in a different memory. This one was a hell of a lot more personal and I didn't want my mother to be here.

"No!" The protest escaped my mouth but I wasn't focussing enough to block her out.

 _"I love you," The words were out before I could stop them. She shook her head and took a step back._

 _"You don't get to say that to me! Not right now Draco. How could you?" She hissed, her hands slapping against my chest._

 _"How could you?" The crack in her voice made my heart clench._

 _"I had no choice!" I said desperately. I didn't want her to hate me. I didn't want her to hate me._

 _"You did! You always have a choice!" Hermione snapped, turning her face away from me. I closed my eyes and dropped my arm from her shoulder, the mark that had caused our fight stark against my pale skin._

 _"He was going to kill my mother," I said. Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. I took a deep breath and stepped towards her._

 _"I love you, you know that I do," I said softly._

 _"I don't know how you can stand there and tell me you love me when you have that mark! He's going to make you kill people! My people! People like my parents! You honestly want to stand there and tell me you love me when you're going to be a part of that?" She hissed the tears spilling down her face. I closed my eyes and took a step forward._

 _"Hermione,"_

 _She clenched her jaw and looked away from me. I rested my hand on her waist._

 _"You know this isn't me. You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other option," I whispered._

Then I was back in the room with my mother. I let out a gasp of pain and stared up at her, my eyes burning.

" _How dare you!"_ I hissed, jumping to my feet and glaring at her.

"If you can't keep me out how on earth do you expect to keep him out?" she snapped. I closed my eyes, blinking away the tears in my eyes.

 _"I don't know okay? I don't fucking know._ Do you think I wanted this? Do you think I planned to fall in love with _Hermione fucking Granger?_ Do you think I _wanted_ to wipe her memory of all the time we spent together? Do you think this is _easy_ for me?" I hissed. My mother exhaled and looked at me.

"No. _I know it isn't_. But you know that you need to get a handle on this. What if he finds out? What if he catches her Draco?" she asked. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the images flooding before me.

" _I know. God damn it I know. I'll work on it. I promise…I just…I need to rest,"_ I muttered, flopping down on my bed. Only, my sleep didn't bring me solace. Instead dreams of Granger kept me tossing and turning all night. She was out there somewhere. Running from the snatchers and with every day I grew more anxious that she would be captured.


End file.
